


No heels, no shirt, no skirt (all I'm in is just skin)

by che0nsA88



Series: Skin [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che0nsA88/pseuds/che0nsA88
Summary: Just your usual exes with residual feelings.





	No heels, no shirt, no skirt (all I'm in is just skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing smut. Go easy on me because what the fuck did I write.
> 
> I was supposed to post this for kaisoo day but it's angst-ish SO nvm

Kyungsoo turns to take a sip of his iced mocha, surprised to find the cup empty sans the leftover whipped cream slowly melting at the bottom. With nothing left to occupy him, he settles for biting anxiously at his lower lip, fiddling with the skin around his nails to prevent him from trying to glance at his wristwatch. For the past hour and a half, he had been trying to distract himself, keeping his hands busy by alternating between finishing the work documents he brought with him, or at least trying to, and filling his stomach with his sugary drink (he hates sweets). Anything to prevent himself from looking down at his watch to count down the minutes and the seconds, only to have the clock’s hands mock him by moving extra slow. He squirms in his seat and curses at himself for being too eager and arriving too early, sending out a short plea to the universe because god, if you exist, please help my poor soul and end my suffering.

Just as he finishes that thought, as if the inexistent gods heard him, finally, his phone buzzes and lights up. _Be there in 10_ , it says. Another text comes in a second later in the form of a winking face emoji. Flustered by the uncharacteristic flirting, he contemplates how to reply, typing and trying out a coy remark or two, only to furiously hit backspace and delete his cringeworthy one-liners. He repeats this process a couple more times, even almost sending flirty emojis back in place of words, but in the end, he decides not to reply at all lest he reveal how utterly eager he was for the night ahead.

With the confirmation that the other was on his way, Kyungsoo drops all pretenses and fixes the documents from work he was finishing up earlier, most likely half-assed and needing further revision at a later time, placing them neatly inside his suitcase. When he’s done fixing his things, he stands up to put away his trash before heading out the door. A new message pops up the same time he catches sight of the sleek black Mercedes pulling up to the curb in front of the cafe.

_I’m here, come on out._

Kyungsoo tries not to rush towards the tinted vehicle, slowing down his pace, putting one foot in front of the other with care and hoping he appears nonchalant. Once he’s shut the car door, he barely has time to settle down before the lock clicks and the man behind the wheel is grabbing his jaw to pull him into a searing kiss. For a second, he is frozen in shock until the stench of alcohol and nicotine hits him and understanding dawns on him. That would explain the flirting and the grabby hands. He scrunches his nose in distaste at the smell, but happily returns the kiss, trying and failing to stamp down the tiny bubble of hope blooming in his chest.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whimpers when the man sucks on his tongue. Jongin is spurred on by the sound, continuing his ministrations, only breaking away when the car behind them honks at them. He eyes the impatient driver on his rearview mirror and rolls his eyes before shifting the car into drive and pulling away. “Seatbelt,” he reminds Kyungsoo as he places a possessive hand on his left thigh and squeezes. Kyungsoo yelps, squeezing his thighs shut before scrambling to put on his seatbelt. “Good.”

“So how was work today?” Jongin inquires, eyes never leaving the road. Kyungsoo wonders how he can be so casual. “Must really be stressful if you came to see me despite your work schedule.”

“Are you really curious?”

The other clucks his tongue in mock disappointment, thankfully, removing his hand on his thigh and placing it against his chest, “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t.”

“It’s… I don’t know,” Kyungsoo chews on his lower lip as he tries to find the right word. “The pressure is killing me. Even if I know I deserve my spot, hell, I’ve been training for this since I was 12, maybe earlier, the board doesn’t seem to think so. And their opinion actually matters. I’ve been working my ass off, having meetings left and right, wanting to prove to them that I am capable enough to lead the company.”

Jongin hums to show that he was still listening, so he continues. “Just today, I had to fire someone. What’s worse is he was very well liked among my employees, so I don’t know how in the world I’m gonna lead them now that they hate me. There’s just so much weight placed on my shoulders. Some days I want to sit back and let someone take charge.”

“Not everything they always made it out to be, huh?” Jongin smirks, eyes gleaming and full of promise, “Guess we both need to blow off some steam. I’m actually tired of being bossed around, so I’ll take charge of you tonight.” 

They run a couple red lights, leaving behind aggressive honks, and angering more than a handful of drivers and pedestrians alike. Somehow, despite all of this, they make it to Jongin’s apartment complex in one piece. The two stumble out of the car before walking across the parking lot and into the elevator where it takes all of Kyungsoo’s willpower not to jump the other man’s bones as the contraption climbs up the nineteen floors at a snail’s pace. He glances at the taller male to gauge how he would react to that, but contrary to his earlier actions, Jongin appears to be unaffected, as if he was simply coming home from a night out with his fellow resident doctors after a long day at the hospital and heading straight to bed, so he keeps his hands to himself.

Thankfully, no one rides the elevator from the basement parking to their floor. When the doors open, he quietly follows Jongin out, turning left, and stopping at the very last door on the right at the end of the hallway. He takes a deep breath before heading inside where the other is already carefully toeing off his shoes to place on the shoe rack. After Kyungsoo does the same, he follows Jongin towards the living area at the end of the mini hallway, silently taking note of the framed photos he passes by. He sees one of the man in his cap and toga on his graduation day, smiling next to a couple of his friends, and another of him with his mother and two sisters.

“Nice place you have here,” he tries to make conversation just to break the silence. “Why did you move out of the old one though? You loved that place.”

“Eh,” Jongin shrugs. “Just woke up one day and decided I needed a change of space, so here I am now. Besides, I don’t have to wake up at ass o’clock since this is much closer to the hospital.”

“Anyway, this is the living room,” he gestures at the general space they were standing in, then points to the space on the right. “And right beside it is the kitchen cum dining room. Have a seat. I’ll only be a minute.” Then he was heading towards a door on the left side of the room, which Kyungsoo could only assume to be his bedroom.

Kyungsoo sets down his bag right beside the coffee table on the beige patterned carpet. He takes a seat on the black, leather, L-shaped sofa, while his eyes study the apartment. The place looked like it was lived in despite Jongin’s busy schedule – the younger male spending most of his time at the hospital or out with his friends to blow off some steam. He feels the corner of his lips tug when he notices a few things that need tidying like the other’s gaming console haphazardly stashed in a cabinet underneath the flat screen, the thick books stacked underneath the table, each with an orange or a green highlighter bookmarking a page, and a handful of dishes looking to be a few days old left unwashed in the sink. The last one pulls a snort out of him. Very Jongin, he muses.

He almost doesn’t notice when Jongin reenters the room. Almost. The other appears to have abandoned his shirt, walking towards him with his gorgeous body on display. Kyungsoo can think of a hundred and one different things he would like to do to him, licking his lips at the thought, but he wasn’t given a chance to act on any of it as he’s pinned to the couch in the blink of an eye, his back landing with a soft thud while his legs dangled off the edge. The fire in Jongin’s eyes was back once again making him squirm under the intense gaze. Once, twice, thrice – like a man deprived of air, he kisses Kyungsoo, while the latter was more than eager to comply, returning each kiss with the same intensity and more. 

“Take it easy, Tiger,” Jongin chuckles, breaking away to give him gentle and chaste kisses and giving him whiplash. “We have all night. Let’s get you cleaned up first.” He nods, dazed, but refuses to let go, pulling the man on top of him down and attaching his lips on a sensitive spot behind Jongin’s left ear causing the male to melt a little into him.

Eventually, Kyungsoo lets up and lets Jongin strip him down. The latter was helping with his button down when all of a sudden, the sharp rapping of knuckles against the door both made them freeze. Thinking fast, Kyungsoo runs inside the bedroom in barely concealed panic, while the other goes to check it out. With his ear pressed to the door, he strains to hear the conversation happening outside and though a little muffled, he manages to catch the gist of it.

Luckily, it was just a lost delivery guy asking if Jongin called to have Chinese takeout delivered to his unit, to which he answers no. Jongin bids the man goodbye before fetching him from his bedroom. Kyungsoo knows the answer to his question, but he still has to ask, just to make sure, “Who was it? Do I need to leave?”

“Nobody. Now, come here.”

From there, it was all steamy, open-mouthed kisses and desperate touches. With the air heavily charged, Kyungsoo and Jongin meet in the middle, crashing their lips together, teeth clacking, catching on soft flesh and drawing blood. The slight inconvenience doesn’t deter either of them, pushing on until they eventually find their sense of rhythm, tongues gliding against each other in a sensual dance. With each press of the other’s lips, Kyungsoo revels in the lingering taste of iron, the jarring taste grounding him in the moment, reminding him that he is not dreaming, that the Jongin before him is real, human, bleeding, hurting, but most importantly, wanting him. He lets his hands roam the expanse of Jongin’s back, clutching at his shoulders like it was his lifeline, as if the taller male will disappear if he so much as lets go for a second.

Continuing with their liplock, Kyungsoo lets himself be led towards the bathroom where Jongin does not waste any time in undressing him. The taller male pulls away from him only to rip his dress shirt open, making the remaining buttons pop, clacking sounds echoing inside the room as each button hits the tiled floor one after another. He leaves it hanging on Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders deciding to attend to the smaller male’s pale, unblemished neck. Jongin traces each mole there with his tongue and teeth, his kisses giving birth to red blooms, while he helps the smaller male shimmy off his black slacks. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo faces some difficulty with Jongin’s bottoms, unable to multitask, mind hazy and clouded with lust. His fingers fumble with the belt buckle and then the hurdle that is Jongin’s button and zipper.

Once he successfully unzips the other’s fly, Jongin was only able to get them to reach mid-thigh before Kyungsoo was down on his knees, deceptively innocent, round eyes glancing up at him, while his mouth does sinful things at the obvious tent underneath his boxer briefs. The action catches him off-guard, his voice sounding huskier than intended, as he tries not to get ahead of himself and finish before they even begin, “Shit, Soo”. Any other day and he would have let Kyungsoo worship his throbbing cock, but tonight he wanted to wreck the smaller male apart, so he grabs him by his hair and drags him into the shower. He instructs Kyungsoo to strip down slowly, properly, and then to wait, bent over with his hands against the wall.

Jongin steps away for a bit to step out of his pants and slide down his boxer briefs, the front stained with precum and Kyungsoo’s saliva. He tosses them inside the hamper in the corner of the room, his eyes never leaving the other, watching him obey his instructions like the good little boy he was and get into position. He feels satisfaction seeing the other’s slender frame shaking in anticipation. “Turn on the shower and get back to position.”

Kyungsoo does as told and startles as the cool water flows down his spine, a stark contrast to the warm air circulating inside the room and hitting his exposed hole. He feels so bare, hyperaware of Jongin’s heated gaze on him, as he feels him stalk over towards him like a predator to his prey. When Jongin reaches him, he finds his body shielded from the shower spray, the heat coming from the man’s chest seeping through his back, the other’s hard-on rubbing between his ass cheeks. A warm breath hits his cheek as teasing fingers creep toward his hole.

“Oh,” Jongin gasps in surprise, his mouth forming a tiny o, though it doesn’t last long as it is immediately replaced by a smirk. He begins to circle Kyungsoo’s puffy rim, pushing his index finger a little ways inside and feeling the muscle give easily. He hums in satisfaction and adds another one with no problem, “Seems like you’ve been a naughty little boy, Soo. So good and wet for me.”

The praise makes Kyungsoo keen in delight. By this time, his erection is standing to full attention, hot and heavy against his stomach. “Please,” he hears himself beg. “More.” Jongin has half a mind not to give it to him until he’s crying and begging like he means it, but the thought of the smaller male touching himself to make sure he’s all stretched and ready for him makes his cock twitch with want, so he obliges and pushes a third finger in to speed things along. Kyungsoo squirms in pleasure pushing back and trying to take more in. 

But Jongin would not have it. Only he gets to decide the pace, his unoccupied hand holding Kyungsoo’s hips in place to prevent him from rutting against his fingers. The older male whines in protest especially when Jongin keeps missing his prostate on purpose. He keeps his pace, drawing out wonderful sounds from the man underneath him. “You’re such a slut. Are you that eager to have my cock inside you?”

“Y-yes, please,” Kyungsoo doesn’t miss a beat. “Need more, need you inside me. Stretched myself with four fingers, imagining it was you touching me, in the middle of my telecon with our investors from Japan. Had to bite my fist so they wouldn’t hear me moan. So please.”

Jongin’s fingers still at his reply, eliciting a high-pitched whine from him, the sound echoing in the enclosed space. After a beat, he withdraws them causing Kyungsoo to scramble to keep them inside. But just as quickly as they disappeared, they’re immediately replaced by a tongue lapping at his entrance. He jerks forward from the action, thighs shaking and threatening to give out, but Jongin’s hands holds him steady as the warm and wet muscle circles his rim a few times before thrusting into him.

“Jongin!” He screams, hands slipping, trying to find purchase on the wall.

This earns him a hash slap on his ass. “If only your investors new, huh? What would they think of you?” Jongin admires the way Kyungsoo’s ass jiggles, hitting it again before rubbing and trying to soothe the spot where his handprint glows red. He kisses it gently before he buries his face once again in between the twin globes, adding two fingers in the mix. His ministrations has Kyungsoo moaning and groaning in pleasure, the sounds increasing in volume, especially as he presses against the spongey spot inside the other male that makes him see stars. Despite the beginning of an ache in his jaw, Jongin continues hitting that spot, going faster, eager to bring Kyungsoo to his climax. 

A few more thrusts against his prostate has Kyungsoo feeling a tightening in his stomach. He barely gets to warn Jongin before he’s coming untouched, white flashing beneath his lids. His seed splatters against his stomach with some of it getting on the wall. Meanwhile, Jongin was still so painfully hard, so he scoops some of Kyungsoo’s cum, using it as lubrication as he strokes himself to completion. Within a couple of tugs, he finds himself releasing on Kyungsoo’s back with a low grunt.

Kyungsoo feels himself covered in cum, forehead glistening with sweat causing his bangs to stick to his forehead. His arms and thighs burn from exhaustion, only remaining upright because of Jongin’s bruising grip. Kyungsoo shakes as his dick continues to spurt out cum, taking shallow breaths and trying to recover from his orgasm. He looks positively wrecked and they hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. This brings Jongin so much satisfaction. He rewards Kyungsoo with a chaste kiss on the nape of his neck, the skin warm to the touch and tinged with pink. “Good, little Soo.”

While Kyungsoo recovers, he lathers up with his body wash, grabbing a loofah to scrub himself clean. Quickly finishing with himself, he goes and does the same to the smaller male who hasn’t moved an inch from his position, an idea brewing in his head. He cleans Kyungsoo up, dragging the loofah across his skin, first against his back and then down his arms. He feels him stiffen when he reaches towards his front, scrubbing back and forth against the male’s hardened nubs before proceeding to clean his stomach and between his thighs. The other’s dick twitches back to life, beginning to harden at Jongin’s teasing.

When Kyungsoo is squirming and slipping in his hold, he abandons his plan, rinsing off the suds and quickly drying them off. He carries Kyungsoo to the bedroom, uncaring that they’re dripping water in the hallway. He can always clean that up later when he doesn’t have a needy and pliant man in his arms.

Jongin immediately notices the cool air affecting Kyungsoo, goosebumps rising on his skin as he lays him down on the bed. He hovers over him, his pupils blown wide, drifting his fingers through them in a trance, making them rise even more. “You cold?” He playfully asks. Kyungsoo tries to say no but his body betrays him. “I’ll just have to heat you up then.”

Jongin leaves the bed for his bedside drawer, grabbing a couple of items and setting them aside for later. He returns to Kyungsoo right after, crawling over his body, pushing their lips against each other. Compared to earlier, this one was a gentle brush of lips with Jongin taking his time to memorize the feel of the older male’s plush mouth on his, tasting the hint of coffee on his tongue. Kyungsoo’s hands come to clutch at the tiny hairs on Jongin’s nape, while he leaves a particularly harsh bite on the other’s lower lip. Jongin’s eyes immediately darken, pulling away with a grunt, “Put that mouth to good use and suck me.”

Obeying his command, Kyungsoo comes crawling down his body and leaves wet kisses in his wake. He starts with the spot where Jongin’s jaw meets his neck, continuing down his neck and prominent collar bones, stopping at his chest. He takes a nipple swirling it in his mouth and feeling it harden. Jongin pulls at his hair in warning making Kyungsoo groan in pleasure as he continues down his route. He noses at the trail of hair at the base of Jongin’s firm abdomen before rubbing his cheek on his arousal, enjoying the impatient huff he gets.

When Jongin looks like he’s about to lose his patience, he makes his move, licking a big fat stripe on the underside first before swirling his tongue on the tip to tease. Just like how the other likes it. Red, angry, and standing to attention, precum oozes out and Kyungsoo happily licks the pearly substance off, humming at the tangy taste. He waits for Jongin to look at him before he takes it all in, engulfing it in his wet and hot cavern, going further until his nose is against the other’s pubic bone. 

“Fuck, you look so good around my cock.”

Mesmerized by the sight of Kyungsoo’s perfect lips around his cock, Jongin couldn’t help his hips from thrusting forward, groaning at the tight feeling. The older male moans at the weight on his tongue, feeling the arousal throb as Jongin fucks his mouth. He was harsh with his movements, thrusting hard and deep, continuously hitting the back of his throat and bringing tears to his eyes. But Kyungsoo takes all of this in stride wanting to bring the other to completion.

Feeling himself nearing his orgasm, Jongin pushes Kyungsoo off him, the latter coming away with tear stained cheeks. He pulls him up by his hair to give him a kiss, tasting himself. “How is it possible that you’ve gotten even better at that?”

Kyungsoo pulls away with a shrug, sincerity in his eyes, “I like making you feel good.”

The tanned male grins and teases him. “I wonder if you have someone to practice on.” Wrong move. Kyungsoo’s eye visibly harden (guarded).

“You of all people know the answer to that.”

“But it’s not impossible.”

It’s impossible when it’s me, Kyungsoo thinks, but he doesn’t voice this out. He was never much for words, choosing to convey his feelings through his actions. Instead, he rushes towards Jongin, straddling him, pinning his arms above his head and leaving bruising kisses on his skin, marking him as his and his alone, which, for a moment, shocks the other into submission. Taking Kyungsoo’s actions at face value, Jongin mistakes it for want and desire and lets him have his way, but when the other man leaves a visible mark high up on his neck, he decides that he’s had enough of his neediness.

Growling in annoyance, Jongin flips them over. Now Kyungsoo was the one pinned to the bed. The smaller male whimpers at the position and at Jongin’s gaze, feeling so small underneath the other. With one look from Jongin, he feels all the fight leave his body, deciding that he’s going to take what he could get as the tanned male marks every inch of his body as punishment, licking and biting from his neck to his chest to his stomach to his thighs.

Jongin continues down Kyungsoo’s body until his face is directly in front of the latter’s weeping member, seeing it twitch as it’s hit with his warm breath. Pulling Kyungsoo’s bottom roughly towards him, he hitches the other’s milky legs over his shoulders and with no warning at all, plunges his tongue inside. Kyungsoo rides the pink muscle, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back in pleasure. Just the thought of Jongin’s mouth on him does it for him.

“A-ah, baby,” he pants, tongue slipping. A force of habit. But he’s too drunk and hazy in lust to realize his mistake. Jongin’s tongue doesn’t falter.

Feeling Kyungsoo the way his hole was squeezing around his tongue, he circles his fingers around the other’s cock, forming a tight ring with his thumb and index finger, while he continues to thrust into him. Kyungsoo suddenly makes a choked sound, shuddering and coming dry with tears falling from his face. 

Jongin tries to soothe the other man by rubbing circles on his hips, reaching over his bedside table to grab the strawberry scented lube he set aside earlier. Quickly coating his arousal, he carelessly wipes his dirtied hand on the sheets after, scrambling to position his cockhead against Kyungsoo’s hole and thrusting all the way in at once. He sets a fast pace right from the beginning, pistoning his hips and almost folding Kyungsoo’s body in half.

The harsh sound of the front of Jongin’s thighs meeting Kyungsoo’s ass, coupled with their harsh breathing fills the otherwise silent room. The larger male fucks into him mindlessly and ignores his weeping erection. Touching himself in time with Jongin’s pace and trying to bring himself to completion, it only takes a few more strokes until the oversensitive male comes with a cry of Jongin’s name. Jongin fucks him through his orgasm, coming inside him and painting his walls white.

They clean up in silence after their activities, deciding to have very late dinner in the living room afterwards. Kyungsoo makes ramyeon with the packets he finds in the cupboards, grabbing a carton of eggs, cheese, and whatever else he could find in the other’s empty refrigeration, while Jongin opens a window to smoke. As he waits for the water to boil, Kyungsoo allows himself to peer at Jongin carefully from the corner of his eyes.

He observes the younger man as he lights the cancer stick and takes a heavy drag. Upon seeing this, he reverts his gaze back to the now boiling water, focusing on adding the noodles and the powder into the pot. A frown mars Kyungsoo’s features as he waits for it to boil, turning over the noodles with his chopsticks when it does and then adding two eggs. He hates that Jongin smokes now, but he holds his tongue because it isn’t his place. Not anymore. Instead, he turns off the stove and clears his throat, catching the other man’s attention as he brings the pot of cooked ramyeon towards the coffee table.

Jongin snuffs out his cigarette on the ash tray, throwing its contents without a care out the window as he hurries to bring over a trivet to place underneath the pot. He lights a scented candle to mask the scent of smoke in the room before turning on the television, switching channels while Kyungsoo sets the table. After fiddling with the remote for a couple minutes, he ends up settling for an old variety show rerun, leaving it on as background noise while they eat. 

“Oh, look at that," he gestures at the screen. "Osaka looks amazing. I'm actually going next month with a couple of friend."

Kyungsoo tilts his head in confusion. "I thought you hated Japan? You always rant about not wanting to step foot there." He mutters low under his breath, “I wanted to go for our 6th anniversary, but you told me to go alone.”

"I changed my mind."

Jongin says it like it was the simplest thing in the world. They eat in relative silence after that, slurping their noodles, with Jongin still giving a few comments from time to time. Kyungsoo gives half-hearted replies, trying to pay attention, but now that the haze of lust has dissipated, he finds it hard to look at the tanned male without feeling his heart breaking all over again. So close, but so far at the same time. He looks down at his bowl of noodles so the other would not see, suddenly losing his appetite.

When they finish, Jongin cleans up the table and dumps the dishes in the sink as Kyungsoo heads to the bedroom. After the former tidies up, he joins Kyungsoo on the bed, pulling the sheets over their bodies. Except for the buzzing of cars outside, everything is quiet as they lie facing each other.

Under the other’s gaze, Kyungsoo’s carefully curated facade slips, for a moment, his eyes betraying his feelings. His moment of vulnerability lasts only for a second, but stretches on forever with Jongin’s eyes on him. The younger man gives him a strange look, opening and closing his mouth a few times, looking like he wants to say something. His heart beats loudly in his chest, holding his breath, confused whether he wants the other to speak and acknowledge what he saw or just let it go.

But Jongin lets it slide, pursing his lips and turning away from him to lie on his back. "Stop," he whispers in the silence of the room. "Don't." Disappointment washes over Kyungsoo. On instinct, he rubs Jongin’s chest to help him fall asleep and he’s thankful that the man lets him. Soon after, he hears him snoring lightly, feeling his steady heartbeats underneath his palm.

Kyungsoo tries to follow suit, trying to limit his tossing and turning as to not wake up the tired resident doctor from his peaceful slumber, but finds that sleep would not take him. He lets out a tired sigh, deciding to pass the night watching Jongin sleep, tracing his features with his eyes –the slope of his nose, his plush lips, and the wrinkle on his forehead.

Unconsciously, he reaches to smooth it out, but Jongin suddenly turns away from him in his sleep. He pulls his hand back as if burned, cracking a sad smile. A lone tear escapes his eye. He was so stupid - just your usual exes with residual feelings, maybe Kyungsoo more than Jongin. It's been a year. If only he could move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations if you've managed to finish this fuckery. My new year's resolution is to actually make friends, so I'm on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/che0nsA88) if anybody's curious. It's the 14th where I am and you know what that means... #HappyBearDayKai #HappyJonginDay - my sun, moon, and stars, you are loved. Wishing you all the happiness in the world!


End file.
